


when the rain comes down all the worms come up to breathe

by necr0



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Body Worship, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necr0/pseuds/necr0
Summary: “legend has it that the moss grows onthe north side of the trees.”hop loves his older brother
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	when the rain comes down all the worms come up to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> a bit more lighthearted than my previous fics lmao
> 
> i really like hop.
> 
> summary and title are from the moss - cosmo sheldrake

it was hot. sweltering upon hop’s skin, debilitating. despite the forecast, leon lay beside him. he had a nightmare, hop had said, and leon eagerly was there to comfort him. hop was 14, now, but leon still treated him like a baby. he loved it. loved how much leon cared about the simple things. loved how naive he was to the things hop said. he felt as he was the grown up. he liked the bit of control, but liked being babied more. it was nice that his big brother truly loved him.

more than loved, hop hoped.

hop squeezed his thighs together. they were sticky with sweat and it was gross. he wanted leon to lick it away, make sure he was pure to take. he shuddered. hop tilted his head in leon’s direction. he was out cold. his eyelids failed to flutter at an experimental tap at his shoulder. hop pet his hair, and noticed him twitch, but nothing else. he smiled.

his hair was so soft. he was soft in general. hop loved that about him. whenever their hands touched at dinner when they both reached for the pepper, or as leon had helped hop clean his room for the thousandth time. anxiously, he leaned in. lee’s hair smelled like the shampoo they shared. it smelled sweet, too. like candy and berries that he had seen in those berry trees by wedgehurst. he felt like a greedent. he wanted more. wanted to taste.

he got on top of leon, straddling his hips. hop could feel that bulge that he always had there that made hop whimper. did all grown ups have that? he hoped they didn’t. he wanted leon to be excited like that whenever he came home to see his little brother like a filthy pervert. he wanted leon to be gross with him. hop loved him so much, he’d never tell. he would do anything for his big brother. anything that he could ask of him.

“i love you,” hop said. it was quiet, a bit hoarse, if anything. he ground his hips against leon’s, and moaned lewdly into his hand. leon shifted slowly. he gave a low groan, barely audible, but hop felt himself leak precum at it. “oh, lee, please...i’d be so, so good for you-!” hop knew he was talking to himself. he didn’t care. he wanted leon to hear him in his slumbered state, wanted him to know how much his little brother loved him. leon would never know otherwise. he needed to know. hop loved him too much, and it was intoxicating as his adoration sat thick in his heart.

hop stopped. he knew he was getting too close. leon stiffened a bit, gave a tiny groan of displeasure as his hips stuttered to a halt in its misfortune. a sweaty palm rode up leon’s t-shirt with a little difficulty. it stuck to his skin obscenely. hop grinned as his warm, dark skin was revealed. he was lean, and his muscle was defined. hop felt drool pool on his tongue. he swallowed. he lowered his head and stuck out his moist tongue, licking a stripe upward and feeling lee’s abdomen muscle twitch. his eyes rolled back at the taste in itself, salty with sweat. there was a bit of a sweet tang to his skin that hop couldn’t get enough of as he lapped it up.

soft kisses were placed on leon’s torso, over his plump chest, on his biceps which bulged over his t-shirt. indulgently, hop licked over a pert nipple. he always wanted to know how they looked, how they tasted. how leon would react. hop wondered if he ever had touched himself there. leon moaned, a low sound which reflected his neediness. hop would have been surprised that he hadn’t woken up if it wasn’t for how heavy of a sleeper he knew he was previously. he wondered if he was a heavy sleeper. if leon had done anything to him in his sleep, if so. he shivered.

temptation to suck marks into lee’s neck was almost debilitating. hop knew he would know what he had done if he had, but the juncture between leon’s clavicle and neck looked too appetizing. gah- leon was so perfect. it was so sweet. he resisted himself. his cock strained against the shorts he had worn because of the heat, supposedly. which was what he told leon. he hoped that he had looked at his ass as he had turned around to get a glass of water from the kitchen. hoped that lee had seen how his cock had grown bigger since last time they’d seen each other.

hop had again positioned himself over leon’s cock. he wished lee could fuck him. he wanted to feel what the unbeatable champion’s cock felt like as it rammed into his hole. he could only imagine with his fingers. a low whine left his throat at the thought. he shook his head to rid himself of any distractions. this was real. almost the real thing- if only, the one thing he wanted so, so much. he pressed his ass against leon’s bulge. it was growing nicely. he could feel it nudge his hole. it was too much.

he grabbed his cock from beneath his boxers. there was no shame left in him. hop whimpered and moaned like the whore he knew he was. he was so close. at one particularly rough thrust against himself, leon’s cock twitched against hop’s hole. he gasped, body taut as his cock spurted with come. his eyes rolled back, and he felt drool spill from his chin onto leon’s hips in thick drizzles. come painted his already sticky chest. he rode out his orgasm for a moment before collapsing beside lee. he tried to catch his breath, reliving the moments before he came as he basked in his haze.

“haah...i love you, lee,” hop muttered. he yawned, sleepy and hot. “g’night.” his stomach was still sticky with tacky cum and sweat and drool. he hadn’t bothered cleaning either of them up. he told himself he’d do it in the morning, quite mindlessly so. their mom would kill him, but he’d deal with it tomorrow. just tomorrow.

“goodnight, hop.”


End file.
